


I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Something

by viceroyvonmutini



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroyvonmutini/pseuds/viceroyvonmutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root tries a different tactic and it goes just about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is another long overdue fic prompt for a Khal I know somewhat. Borderline Friend. On a good day.  
> The prompt: Bad-Pick Up lines.  
> Enjoy.

‘Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’

The well-known voice interrupted her thoughts as she nursed her Martini and she turned her head to the right sharply, looking up to meet Root’s gaze. Root smirked and seated herself on the stool next to her, spinning round suavely and ordering a Harvey Wallbanger.

‘Hello Sameen’ sung Root, facing forward as she waited for her drink, glancing at Shaw from the corner of her eye. Shaw met the gaze before downing her cocktail, gesturing for another.

‘Why are you here Root.’

‘She wanted me here.’

Their drinks arrived, the bartender gently sliding the glasses to the waiting women. Root elegantly sipped at her cocktail, eyeing Shaw over the rim of her glass expectantly.

‘The nicest curve I see on your body is that of your smile’ chimed Root, eyes fixed on Shaw. Shaw raised an eyebrow, returning her attention to her drink and taking a big gulp. Her eyes flickered to the crowd on her left, subtly observing the throng of well-dressed Manhattanites.

‘That was me hitting on you.’

‘I’m working.’

Shaw didn’t bother turning around, resolutely giving Root as little of her time as possible.

‘Who’s the number?’

‘Can’t She tell you?’

‘Indulge me’ drawled Root. Shaw once again took a soothing gulp from her drink, Root’s eyes following every movement.

‘State Attorney’s son’

‘Mmmm, high profile: 5 in the security detail, 2 in the car out back.’

‘Yes thank you Root I can do my job.’

Once again the two fell into silence, Shaw pointedly ignoring Root’s gaze trying to forget Root was even there: It was better to block her out as much as possible. She focused on the number as he made his way to a back room flanked by his hefty security detail.

‘If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?’ Root tried, voice laced with mirth as her gaze remained fixed on Shaw’s face. Shaw spun round, glare in full force.

‘Root.’

‘Dance with me?’

‘No.’

Shaw faced forward, resolutely not giving Root the time of day. Root laughed and stood, coming up behind Shaw and spinning her around by the shoulders.

‘Not for me, though I can’t deny I won’t enjoy it’ Root’s smirk itched at Shaw’s irritation and she bit back a growl. Root ignored Shaw’s anger, pulling a seething Shaw upwards and leading her with surprisingly little protest to the small dance floor in front of the Jazz band. Couples swayed in time with the luxurious beat as Root moved Shaw into position, one hand on her waist the other on her shoulder while Root hooked her arms around Shaw’s neck.

‘Your number just went into that backroom behind me: eyes forward Shaw.’

Shaw glared, insult on the tip of her tongue as her grip tightened painfully in frustration. Root chuckled lightly.

‘So, come here often?’

‘Root. Shut up.’

‘Just trying to make conversation.’

‘I’m working.’

‘Oh I’m sure you’re skilled enough to divert a little attention to me’

‘And remind me why the Machine can’t keep eyes on the room?’

‘Now now Sameen, I know how you love to rely on your own faculties.’

‘You’re telling me she does have eyes in the room?’ gritted out Shaw, fighting the overwhelming urge to violently throttle Root.

‘Mmmm, define ‘eyes’’

‘Root’ forced out Shaw, angry eyes fixed on Root’s playful ones.

‘Sameen.’

A movement in the room distracted her as two of the men engaged in confrontation. Shaw tensed in anticipation. Root leant in close to her ear-entirely unnecessary- and whispered out instructions.

‘Two on the door, 3 around the edge of the room, 4 sat in the corner. I’ll take left.’

Shaw nodded tersely in understanding, ignoring the way her skin bristled at the warm air or the way her concentration broke for just a second as Root pulled away, teeth grazing her ear as she tried to suppress a shiver.

Root removed her hands from Shaw’s neck and the two strode across the busy room to reach the guarded doorway. The two quickly suppressed the two guards, the club bursting into panic as they reached for the guns hidden on the unconscious bodies.

Entering the small meeting room its occupants went on full alert, several drawing weapons.

‘Who the hell are you?’

Shaw didn’t bother to waste her words, kneecapping the men to her right whilst Root did her part; she swiftly bending down to reach for a discarded gun as she took cover behind a wall, both guns blazing as the assailants fell.

‘You know sweetie’ Root pondered as the two surveyed the now quiet room ‘I was feeling a little off today but you've definitely turned me on.’

This time Shaw audibly groaned.

‘Can you focus for one second?’

‘But you’re doing such a good job’ she purred.

Shaw stepped over the groaning men, making her way to the number.

‘Are there any more?’

‘W-who…who are you?’

‘Are there any more?’

‘I…I don’t…know?’

‘Reinforcements heading in now; we have about thirty seconds.’

Root turned to face the door, finding cover behind a wall while Shaw took position a little further back behind a steel pillar.

‘You. Hide.’

He didn’t need to be told twice as he scampered behind a sofa lying prone on the ground.

‘Ready Sameen?’

Shaw shot her a look but nodded in the affirmative. Root grinned as the first guy came rushing through. She took the first six out with practiced ease, Shaw covering any strays she left straggling.

The two worked harmoniously as always: Shaw covering Root, Root covering Shaw.  Shaw grinned as she took cover to reload, enjoying herself immensely.

‘How many Root?’

‘Too many; your guy pissed off someone big and they want their money.’

‘How many?’ Shaw repeated, taking out another.

‘Mmmm, have you ever seen _Kill Bill_?’

‘Root.’

‘That bit where she’s in Lucy Lui’s place and she gets surrounded by all the men and almost doesn’t make it out alive? That.’

‘Do we stay or go?’

‘I’m working on it.’

‘Work harder, I’m almost out of bullets.’

Shaw emptied her last mag and darted across the room to join Root, picking up a new pistol on her way over. Shaw pressed close into Root, firing around her lithe frame as the onslaught continued.

‘I wish I was your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves, but then again this isn’t exactly what I have in mind when I say that’

‘Not enjoying yourself Root?’ Shaw grunted out, enjoying herself enough for the both of them.

‘Not at all Sameen. You know how I like it when you take out the bad guys.’

‘Have you got a plan Root?’

‘Yes: push forward. Escape through the window on the left.’

‘Diving out a window? Great.’

‘Don’t worry, in that dress you’re going to look stunning.’

As Shaw withdrew back behind the wall, reloading and judging the distance to the number, she shot a quick glare at Root busy fending off assailants. She seemed to sense the glare anyway and smirked.

Shaw launched herself towards the number, firing a few protective rounds as Root covered her as best she could. Reaching the sniveling wreck, she tugged him by his collar and dragged him forward, taking down with pinpoint precision three men shooting her way.

With the coast temporarily clear, Shaw continued forward, Root sidling in beside her and shooting any men entering the main club floor. Shaw watched as Root calmly took them out, appraising her highly though he’d never admit it.

‘Don’t worry Sameen you can Rubiks my cube anytime, but for now we’ve got amount a minute before the next wave. This way.’

Shaw simply glared, ignoring Root’s innate ability to be unfazed by her wrath and followed, pulling the number behind her to the nearby window.

‘Ready Sameem?’

‘Jumping into a garbage truck. Dream date.’

‘I aim to please.’

Root turned to face her.

‘Can I have a kiss for good luck? I promise to give it back.’

‘I’ll slam your head in the window’ growled Shaw.

Root laughed before breaking the glass with the butt of her gun.

‘Maybe later then’ she teased as she dove out, landing in the pile of rancid trash. Shaw shook her head.

‘I swear the pick up lines are getting worse’ she muttered, pushing the number up and over the ledge, impassively watching as he yelled in fear. She too followed suit, launching herself over the ledge as the first few bullets shot past her, one grazing her calf. She hissed as she landed awkwardly, the truck already beginning its journey.

Root crawled over to Shaw, leaving the curled up ball of a man soaking in what looked like meat juice.

‘Let me look.’

‘It’s a graze Root, I’m fine.’

‘If you say so but we are in a truck full of rotting bacteria so don’t blame me if you get sepsis and die.’

Despite her protest, she didn’t pull away as Root reached to examine the wound.

‘I’m a doctor. I can deal with it.’

It was miniscule, not worth her attention but Root lingered far longer than necessary, enjoying the contact. She looked up at Shaw, her eyes all solid and honest.

‘You must be Google, because you’re everything I’ve been searching for.’

She said it with such conviction and Shaw thought about hurling some rotting remnants at her. Instead she fisted the bags beneath her in frustration, glaring at Root’s sincere gaze.

‘Root.’

‘Yes Sameen?’ she replied innocently, pulling away and positioning herself level with Shaw.

The journey continued in silence, excusing some small irritating whimpers from the man they saved. Two blocks from one of Finch’s safe houses Root told them to hop off and jumped off into an alley. Shaw practically threw the man onto the pavement.

‘Be nice Sameen.’

Shaw landed with a thud on the ground, picking the guy up by his lapel and turning on her heel away from Root.

‘Not even a goodbye kiss; I’m hurt.’

Shaw stopped and spun back around, eying Root up and down. Her dress was ruined, her hair quite frankly disgusting and her skin tinged with the stains of left over food but Shaw still took satisfaction in slowly trawling her gaze across the figure in much the same way Root would. She met Root’s expectant, playful gaze, her own eyes hardened and possibly murderous.

She tilted her head to one side a little.

‘You may not go down in history, but I might go down on you.’

Shaw straightened up and turned to leave with haste, not lingering at all on Root’s satisfied, victorious grin.

Her eyes followed Shaw’s retreating figure, her grin remaining long after Shaw had disappeared from view.

‘Can’t wait.’

 

 


End file.
